Die Hogwarts Lehrlinge I: GentryGrün
by Heiko2003
Summary: Hier handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte von Lisa: Hogwarts Apprentices: Gentry Green. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Frühe Sommerkorrespondenz

**Die Hogwarts Lehrlinge I: Gentry Grün von Lisa**

**_übersetzt von Heiko 2003_**

Kapitel 1 – Frühe Sommerkorrespondenz 

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere um Harry Potter und das ganze drumherum gehören JKR und die Fanfic ist auch nicht von mir, sondern von Lisa Roguin. Sie hat mir freundlicherweise gestattet die Story zu übersetzen

**Series/Sequel:** The Hogwarts Apprentices

**Summary**: Harry lernt ein paar merkwürdige Dinge über seine Familiengeschichte und kehrt früh im Sommer nach dem 5. Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück. Trauer, Verrat, Schocks, Angst und Snape

**Warnung**: Slash, Hetze, Angst, Gewalt, Teenager Hormone, beunruhigende Referenzen, Mord. Die Geschichte wird ihr Rating verdienen. Die Kapitel werden, soweit notwendig, spezifische Warnungen enthalten. Bitte beachtet sie.

Harry Potter saß ruhig in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, zu fertig, um zu schlafen. Eulenpost war ihm untersagt und obwohl es erst zwei Wochen waren, stand er kurz davor, verrückt zu werden.

Wenigstens hat Dumbledore ein paar Zugeständnisse erreicht – und sobald er seine ZAG-Ergebnisse hatte, war es ihm erlaubt zu zaubern. Schließlich waren die ZAG's alles, das nötig war, um als voll ausgebildeter Zauberer zu gelten. UTZ's wurden nur benötigt, falls jemand vorhatte, etwas im Ministerium zu machen, aber die ZAG's waren alles was nötig war, um die Beschränkungen der Zauberei durch Minderjährige aufzuheben. Morgen würde er zu Mrs. Figg zum Tee gehen und etwas leichte Gartenarbeit für die Frau machen. Sie würde ihm seine Post geben. Montags und Donnerstags war es ihm erlaubt vom Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zu Mrs. Figg zu gehen.

Überraschenderweise waren die Dursleys nicht so schlecht, besonders Tante Petunia. Sehr seltsam. Er nahm an, er könnte seine Briefe fertig schreiben, besser gesagt etwas hinzufügen. Hermine und Ron hatten beide schon zwei Briefe, aber er hatte zusätzliche Post beim Abendessen bekommen. Dudley hatte sie ihm von Mrs. Figg mitgebracht. Das war sehr merkwürdig.

Harry untersuchte die vier Briefe.

_Harry!_

_Ich habe deine Liste mit möglicherweise nützlichen Büchern erhalten. Dumbledore macht sich Sorgen, was du vorhaben könntest._

Harry starrte auf das Papier. Verdammt noch mal! Er hatte überhaupt nichts vor, noch nicht! Am Leben zu bleiben erschien ihm allerdings eine vernünftige Idee zu sein, und um das zu erreichen, war es logisch, zu lernen, was er konnte. Hermine war manchmal fast so schlimm wie Percy Weasley! Rennt einfach zu Dumbledore... Harry war sich im Moment nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

_Ich würde es auch gern wissen. Harry, du fragst nicht einfach so nach Buchempfehlungen..._

Ein bitterer Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Kopf... Angst vor Konkurrenz für die Noten, Mine? Hermine war eine brillante Hexe, mit nicht unbeachtlicher Macht, aber sie war, wie sie in ihrem ersten Jahr gesagt hatte... Bücher und Klugheit.

Das sechste und siebte Schuljahr würden eine Menge mehr sein, als Bücher und Klugheit. Schließlich basierte vieles, was sie lernen würden (oder besser sollten) auf purer magischer Stärke _verbunden_ mit Büchern und Klugheit.

Hermine fuhr in ihrem typischen Hermine-Stil fort, sie wäre zu beschäftigt und nicht in der Lage mehr zu sagen als das, darüber dass er besser nichts voreiliges tun sollte, ohne Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben, aber sie nahm an, es würde nicht schaden, ihm die Bücherliste zu geben, weil er die Bücher sowieso nicht bekommen würde. Dumbledore hatte den Schlüssel zu seinem Gringotts-Verließ.

Harry konnte hören, wie seine Zähne knirschten, als er an das Ende von Hermines zimperlicher Schelte kam.

Er fühlte sich dafür schuldig und er wunderte sich, wie viel von Tom immer noch in seinem Kopf war und wie viel einfach von ihm kam. Er konnte nicht, würde nicht auf Dumbledore hören, wenn er als solch ein Muster abgestempelt wurde.

Und mal ehrlich, wenn Dumbledore sooo verdammt besorgt war, dass Tom ihn durch seine Verbindung durch die Fluchnarbe spüren würde und noch mehr hinter Harry her sein würde (nur wie war eigentlich der Witz, er war eh schon auf Nummer 1 von Voldemorts Abschussliste), warum riskierte er dann Snape, der zwar ein schleimiger Bastard war, aber dennoch ein Spion des Ordens. Das machte keinen Sinn, wenn man richtig darüber nachdachte... und Harry hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken in den letzten zwei Wochen.

_Hermine, _

_Ist es dir VIELLEICHT mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich etwas zur Beschäftigung haben wollte, während ich in meinem Zimmer hocke und an die Decke starre, während ich darauf warte, dass sich irgendjemand die MÜHE macht, mir zu sagen, was verdammt noch mal los ist?_

_Harry_

Ron's Brief brachte ihn noch mehr in Fahrt. Jammert darüber, wie erfolgreich das neue Geschäft der Zwillinge war, obwohl sie in den letzten zwei Jahren per Mail-Order arbeiteten und spezielle Order von der Schule annahmen, hatten sie sich nach dem Verlassen der Schule gesteigert und machten sich hervorragend.

_Sie schmeißen mit Geld um sich! Sie haben Ginny einen neuen Besen gekauft!_

„Ron du bist manchmal so ein Trottel" murmelte Harry zu dem Brief. Die Zwillinge hätten auch Ron einen neuen Besen gekauft, da war sich Harry sicher, wenn er nicht so ein Arschloch zu jedem wäre, der mehr Geld hatte als er.

Er schrieb eine vollkommen 'ignorante' Notiz zurück, dass er froh war, dass es bei den Zwillingen so gut lief und dass er Ginny zu ihrem neuen Besen gratulierte.

Ein Brief von Neville… er fragte sich, ob die DA weitergehen würde und was Harry dachte, was er über den Sommer üben könnte… Neville musste sich keine Sorgen über die Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger machen, er war bereits sechzehn und lebte in einem Zaubererhaus, so konnte er nach Herzenslust üben. Jedenfalls fast, nur solange seine Großmutter in der Nähe war, um die Unfälle zu richten. Neville hatte sich im letzten Jahr drastisch verbessert, aber er war immer noch sehr, na ja,... Neville.

_Neville,_

_Hallo, wie waren deine Sommerferien bisher?_

_Hört sich an, als hättest du eine Menge Training in Verteidigung bekommen. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob die DA weitergehen wird oder woran du als nächstes arbeiten solltest. Tut mir leid. Ich habe zu nicht viel Zugang hier bei meinen Verwandten._

Vielleicht hat deine Großmutter immer noch einige der Bücher deiner Eltern? Alles was sie möglicherweise über Verteidigung hatten, wird dir sicher helfen. Und das ist wirklich großartig, die Züchtung deiner Pflanzen. Ich hoffe, die Setzlinge machen sich...

Er fuhr fort, die Fragen zu beantworten, die der andere Junge gestellt hatte. Das schnell beendet, ging er zum nächsten und letzten Brief über. Der letzte Umschlag hatte des Hogwarts-Symbol auf sich.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Ich schreibe ihnen, um sie zu informieren, dass ihr lebenslanger Quidditch-Bann aufgehoben wurde. Die Ergebnis ihrer ZAG's wurden nach Hogwarts geliefert und werden umgehend zu ihnen rausgeschickt. Direktor Dumbledore hat entschieden, die Praxis der Lehre wieder einzuführen. Sie sind einer der Schüler, die für die Lehre in Erwägung gezogen werden. Wenn sie sich dazu entschließen, werden sie aus den Klassen entfernt und an Hogwarts gebunden für die nächsten 5 Jahre und weitere 10 Jahre danach an den, bei dem sie in die Lehre gehen. Das ist keine Verpflichtung, die man leichtfertig eingehen sollte. Sie werden einen Berater haben und fortgeschrittene Studien in den folgenden Klassen haben:_

_Kräuterkunde_

_Transfiguration_

_Zaubertränke_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

_Alte Runen_

_Geschichte der Zauberei_

_Magische Theorie_

_Wahrsagen_

_Zauberkunst_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe_

_Basic Heilzauber_

_Muggel-Geschichte_

_Muggelstudien_

_Sprachen(Französich, Latein, Griechisch und Angelsächsisch für den Anfang)_

_Fliegen_

_Astronomie_

_Artihmantik_

_Muggel- und magische Geographie_

_Recht der Zauberer_

_Etikette_

_Traditionelle Übungen_

_Genealogie und Ahnenmagie_

_Reiten von Pferden und Pegasi_

_Muggel-Fahren_

_Fahren magischer Vehikel_

_Apparieren_

_Animagustraining_

_Kunst_

_Musik_

_Verzauberungen_

_Waffen_

_Die Lehrlinge werden am 15. Juli vom Hogwarts-Bus abgeholt und zur Schule gebracht. Sie werden aus ihren Häusern genommen und erhalten einen Turm für sich._

_Ihre Antwort wird mit der Ausgangspost am Donnerstag, dem 11. Juli erwartet._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Harry las den Brief drei mal. Da waren einige andere Dokumente, ein Vertrag für die Teilnahme am Lehrlingsprogramm, das nur ein paar Tage im Jahr frei gewährte und eine Woche im Sommer für die nächsten fünf Jahre.

Ein zweites Schreiben sagte einfach:

_Harry,_

_solltest du dich entscheiden, in das Lehrlingsprogramm einzutreten, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du deine Sachen bekommst. Alles andere außer den benötigten Sachen, kannst du per Eule später bestellen._

_Professor McGonagall_

Er dachte wirklich darüber nach, Auror zu werden, aber… das konnte er auch nach der Lehre. Und das hörte sich sehr viel härter an, als die regulären Klasen... mehr zu lernen, aber vielleicht nützlicher als ein Nadelkissen in einen Türknauf zu verwandeln und zurück.

Harry sah sich die Materialliste an.

Fast 40 Bücher plus, was er annahm, die normalen Bücher für das sechste Jahr. Federn, Tinte. Leinentuch und Farben? Leier, Flöte, Laute. Harfe? Graue Roben, schwarze Roben, formelle Roben. Drachenlederstiefel, -helme, -handschuhe, knöchellange Jacke, Hosen, Kittel, Gürtel. Interessant - Schwert? Dolche, Stiletts.

NEUN verschiedene Kessel, DREI Seiten mit Zaubertrankzutaten. Werkzeuge für Holzbearbeitung, eine Töpferscheibe, Lehm, Werkzeuge für die Metallbearbeitung und Schmuckbearbeitung. Metalldraht mit unterschiedlichen Gewichten und Durchmessern. Zahlreiche Kristalle und Edelsteine. Tagebücher. Langbogen, Armbrust, Pfeile und Bolzen. Ölfarben, Holzkohle. Skizzenblöcke, Tinte für Kunst, Pinsel und spezielle Federn für das Zeichnen und Kaligraphie. Eine lange Liste von Notenblättern und leeren Notenblättern zum Komponieren. 

Für einen Augenblick wünschte er sich Rons und Hermines Meinung und fragte sich, ob ihnen ein Platz in diesem Lehrlingsprogramm angeboten worden war. Er sah sich die behandelten Fächer an und zuckte zusammen... Genealogie und Ahnenmagie schienen eher in Richtung Reinblut zu deuten oder mindestens Halbblut als Vorraussetzung zu haben. Die ganze Idee vermittelte das Gefühl von Altertümlichkeit, Adel und Reichtum bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Die Weasleys würden es sich nie leisten können, auch nur ein Zehntel der Materialliste zu kaufen.

Nein, Ron und Hermine würden nicht in den Lehrlingsstudien sein.

Musik und Kunst? Nun, das war alles schön und gut, wenn man nicht gerade eine Prophezeiung über seinem Haupt zu hängen hatte, die sagte, du musst einen Schwarzmagier töten, um die Welt zu retten oder bei dem Versuch sterben.

Dennoch, grundlegende Heilzauber, Waffenkunde, Fahren, Apparieren, Animagus... das war einfach zu viel, was ihm helfen konnte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Viel zu viel, als das er das ausschlagen konnte.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_ich akzeptiere die Teilnahme am Lehrlingsstudienprogramm. _

_Beigefügt sind meine Schuh-, Hosen-, Hemd- und Robengrößen (ungefähr, ich bin etwas gewachsen und denke eine oder zwei Größen mehr als das, was ich zuletzt gekauft habe)._

_Auch eine Liste von Büchern, die ich erwerben möchte ist beigefügt._

_Professor Dumbledore hat meinen Gringotts-Schlüssel._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter_

__

**AN**: Da ich in letzter Zeit ein paar Schreibblockaden habe, habe ich mich entschlossen, diese Story zu übersetzen. Ich finde die Idee und den Plot faszinierend und gut geschrieben. Ich selbst würde zwar nie eine Slash-Story schreiben, aber ich werde natürlich mein bestes geben, diese Story zu übersetzen.


	2. Ein Tag mit Tante Petunia

**Kapitel 2 – Ein Tag mit Tante Petunia**

**AN (von Lisa):** Aus OotP geht hervor: UTZ's waren nicht nötig, für das, was Fred und George tun wollten, deshalb endeten die Beschränkung zur Zauberei Minderjähriger mit den ZAG's/dem Beenden des 5. Schuljahres/mit dem 16. Geburtstag.

Daher: Eine Liste mit denen die bestanden haben/durchgefallen sind, gab es, die genauen Noten würden später bekannt gegeben. Also Harry weiß inzwischen, dass er bestanden hat (aber nicht, welche Noten er hat) und es ist ihm erlaubt, zu zaubern. Die Einschränkung, vor Muggeln zu zaubern betrifft nicht die unmittelbare Familie von Muggelgeborenen, weil sie bereits wissen, dass Magie existiert.

**AN (von mir):** Immer noch und bis zum Ende der Geschichte: die Charaktere und das ganze Umfeld etc, gehören old JKR und die Story gehört Lisa. Ich bin nur der bescheidene und unbegabte Übesetzer. Nur zur Info, Lisa ist momentan bei Kap. 35 (und Dumbledore bekommt ordentlich sein fett weg – HA!) Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie schnell ich weiter komme, da ich ja noch an 'Kristall der Macht' arbeite und außerdem momentan privat große (Beziehungs-) Probleme habe… also wie immer… übt euch in Geduld. Danke.

**AN: (Nochmal von mir):** Sorry, hab das erste Kap eigentlich nur nebenbei gepostet, aber ich wollte deshalb noch mal erwähnen, dass ich die Hilfe von Irmentis als Beta-Reader in Anspruch genommen habe und für die nächsten Kapitel wieder werde. Das habe ich beim ersten Kap vergessen. Danke, Danke, Danke für deine Hilfe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia Dursley war auf dem Sofa und sah ihre morgendliche Talk-Show, als ihr Neffe nervös und besorgt schauend den Salon betrat. „Was ist es, Kind?" forderte sie nicht unbedingt unfreundlich, aber sicher nicht herzlich. Vernon war bei der Arbeit und Dudley war bereits zu einem der Häuser seiner lieben ‚kleinen Freunde' verschwunden.

Allein Petunia wusste, dass Harry nun in der Lage war zu zaubern, da er seine ZAG's bestanden hatte. Sie hatte den Brief des Ministeriums gesehen und erinnerte sich, dass Lily das selbe erlaubt wurde, nachdem sie ihr fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts beendet hatte. In den drei Wochen, in denen Harry zu Hause war, erlaubte ihm Petunia, den Haushalt mit Magie zu erledigen. Sie genoss ihren ‚Urlaub', der es ihr gestattete, ihre liebsten Sendungen zu sehen, einige Handarbeitsprojekte zu tun und zu lesen.

„Ich werde euch Montag verlassen, Tante Petunia. Ich bin nicht sicher, zu welcher Zeit. Ich denke, dass Mrs. Figg die Zeit bekannt gegeben wird oder irgendwer wird einfach Montag auftauchen um mich abzuholen. Also sollte ich vielleicht früh am Morgen fertig sein. Andererseits könnte es auch Mitternacht sein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wurde für ein Lehrlingsstudienprogramm ausgewählt."

„Lehrling für was?"

„Bin mir noch nicht sicher. Ich werde genaugenommen kein Lehrling für die nächsten fünf Jahre... das ist eine Art Prä-Lehrlingsprogramm, rund um die klassische... ähm... klassische Zaubererausbildung und erst dann werde ich Lehrling, wenn ich das geschafft habe."

„Und diese Schule von dir, was lehrt die, wenn nicht die klassische Zaubererausbildung?" forderte Tante Petunia und ihr Ton ließ das Wort ‚Schule' wie eine Obszönität erklingen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nun, da sind Sachen wie Bogenschießen, Leier und Laute und Harfenspiel, Malen, Reiten, Holzschnitzen und Schmieden, die normalerweise nicht Teil des Lehrplanes von Hogwarts sind. Ähm... die grundlegenden Sachen, wie Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde, Astronomie, Wahrsagen, Zauberkunst..."

"Deine Mutter war ganz gut in dieser Klasse, kann ich mich entsinnen. Da ist eine Truhe mit 30 verdammten Büchern sage ich dir! Unten, sie gehörte ihr. Du magst sie... schrumpfen und mitnehmen." Petunia nickte. Dann dachte sie laut darüber nach, Dudley Klavierunterricht zu geben. Ein Gentleman sollte allgemein versiert sein. Aber Vernon hatte es für seinen einzigen Sohn immer für zu weibisch gehalten.

Harry stand still und wartete, dass seine Tante das laute Nachdenken beendete. Die Zwei kamen in den letzten Wochen besser zurecht, als in seiner gesamten Vergangenheit, aber er riskierte sicher nicht ihren Zorn ... und die Ablehnung seiner Teilnahme an dem Studienprogramm.

Wenn Tante Petunia dachte, Klavierstunden würden Dudley in einen versierten Gentleman verwandeln, dann würde Harry ihr diese Illusionen lassen. Natürlich, sie dachte, Dudley wäre an diesem Morgen zu einem Freund gegangen mit dem er zusammen in die Bibliothek gehen würde, dann zum Tee am Nachmittag und vielleicht etwas Krocket. Harry schnaubte mental. Dudleys Plan für heute war, zu seiner Freundin für einen Quickie zu gehen, sich dann zu betrinken und dann den Dreizehnjährigen zu verprügeln, der sie Straße runter eingezogen war.

Petunias Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem, was eine klassische Zaubererausbildung war. (Nach alldem, wenn etwas entfernt normal lief, würde es nicht gehen, dass Harry etwas lernte und ihr Dudley nicht).

Petunias Augen weiteten sich, als Harry mit der Liste fortfuhr... formelle Kleidung für hohen Tee, Muggelgeschichte, Botanik, Sprachen...

„Schnell hinauf! Zieh dich an... oh, ich denke, du bist angezogen." Sie sah an sich selbst hinunter, „Oh, das muss gehen. Lass mich mein Portemonnaie und meine Schlüssel holen. Ich hinterlasse Vernon eine Nachricht."

„Ich muss bei Mrs. Figgs reinschauen."

Petunia nickte kurz.

Die zu sendende Post hinterlegte er bei Mrs. Figg und holte seine neue Post ab.

„Kannst du die heutigen Einkäufe effektiv vor Vernon verstecken?"

„Ja, Tante Petunia."

"Gut." Petunia parkte auf dem Platz vor der Bank. „Das Konto hier ist verhext."

Harry blinzelte dazu.

"Meine Großmutter war eine Hexe, die einen Muggel heiratete. Meine Mutter, Violet, deine Großmutter, war ebenfalls eine Hexe. Jedoch war sie ein Opfer Grindewalds und ihre Magie wurde durch ihn zerstört. Mein Vater war ein Squib, Sohn einer Squib und eines Muggels. Er hatte ein wenig die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen, aber nichts, was dafür gesorgt hätte, dass er einen Brief von deiner Schule erhalten hätte. Der Vater meiner Großmutter, Harlan Gentry, war einer der letzten der gelehrten Meister.

Das Konto wurde in dieser Bank angelegt, als sein einziges Kind, meine Großmutter Dahlia entschied, einen Muggel zu heiraten. Nur ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, der von Dahlia abstammt, kann darauf zugreifen wenn er volljährig ist oder die Qualifikation der Teilnahme eines Lehrlingsstudiums erhält. Harlan Gentry verhexte es, um es an die ältesten Traditionen zu binden. Lily, glaube ich, machte nur zwei Abhebungen von diesem Konto.

Meine Mutter tat es nie, weil sie eine Squib war und außerdem nur Töchter gebar. Du magst abheben, was du willst, wir werden in einen Buchladen gehen und dir außerdem vernünftige Kleidung besorgen. Ich weiß nicht viel, aber du WIRST einen guten Eindruck für die Gentry-Familie hinterlassen, ist das klar? Da Lily die Hexe von uns beiden war, erfüllt nur ihr erstgeborenes Kind die Anforderungen an den Zugriff auf das Erbe. Das allerdings bedeutet wenig, da du Lilys einziges Kind bist."

„Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast, Tante Petunia."

"Nun, bald genug werden sie wissen wollen, warum du keinen Zugriff dazu gehabt hast"

Harry nickte. Das hieß, falls jemand über die Squib-Nachfahren der Gentry-Familie Bescheid wusste. Der Name hörte sich bekannt an. Hermine musste ihn erwähnt haben. Natürlich war es hart Hermines Äußerungen zu folgen, wenn es sich nicht gerade um eine lebensbedrohliche Sache handelte oder eine Prüfung.

Er gab es ungern zu, aber seine Ohren spitzten sich nur bei: "Also ehrlich, lest ihr zwei nie...", weil dem gewöhnlich von einer präzisen Zusammenfassung von dem folgte, was sie die letzte Stunde oder so ausgearbeitet hatte. Wenigstens schien es so. Hermine konnte sehr tief in ihren Lektüremodus verfallen und fast Binns Konkurrenz machen, wie man einen Körper zum schlafen bringt.

„Hier ist dein Sparbuch und dein Ausweis."

Harry blinzelte bei dem Ausweis, der noch erstaunlicher war, als das Bankbuch... er wusste nicht, dass ein Muggelfoto von ihm existierte und noch weniger, dass die Dursleys eins hatten.

„Es ist legal genug. Deine Mutter besorgte den Ausweis, als du noch ein Baby warst, es ist... selbst-updatend oder ein ähnlicher Unfug." spottete Petunia.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Von all den ungewöhnlichen Dingen, denen er in Hogwarts begegnet war, schien dieser Tag sich so zu entwickeln, als würde er das alles schlagen.

„Bist du..."

„Ich habe kein bisschen von dieser ...Magie... danke" Petunia starrte ihn an.

„Ich.. ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und wenn du sie hättest... ich würde es nie verraten... ich war nur neugierig. Nach alldem hört es sich für mich an, als hätte ich die Chance ein Kind ohne Magie zu bekommen und Dudley eins mit Magie."

Petunia zitterte, schloss ihre Augen und sah krank aus. „Schwöre mir hier und jetzt bei dem Grab deiner Mutter, Harry Potter, dass du deinen Cousin zwei mal im Jahr aufsuchst... er muss dich nicht mal sehen... aber du passt auf, und wenn er ein magisches Kind hat, nimm es ihm weg, sofort. Schwöre es mir! Lass nicht zu, dass das was meiner Tochter geschehen ist, auch meinem Enkel geschieht."

„Was?"

„Rose." flüsterte Petunia leise. „Meine Tochter Rose. Sie würde 18 werden dieses Jahr. Sie war eine Hexe. Vernon gefiel das nicht, sie ist begraben bei Gentry Field. Ich verabscheue Magie. Sie kostete mich meine Tochter und sie hat nichts außer der Hölle für meine Familie gebracht. Aber erlaube Dudley nicht, sein Kind zu ersticken, wie Vernon es mit Rose getan hat. Sein erstgeborenes wird normal sein, aber beim zweiten weiß ich nicht. Und das jüngste wird Gentry-Grüne Augen haben und mit diesen Augen kommt diese verfluchte Magie.

Harry blinzelte bei diesem furchteinflößenden Ton der Stimme seiner Tante. Es war wie Professor Trelawney, wenn sie ausnahmsweise mal eine echte Prophezeiung machte.

„Ich schwöre es, Tante Petunia."

"Diese verdammten Augen von dir. Genau wie Lilys, genau wie..." Petunias Atem verkrampfte sich, als sie den Namen ihrer Tochter herauszwang, „Roses. Gentry Grün. Gentry-Verdammt." Dann kam Petunia ein Gedanke. „Du hast nicht mit den Mädchen von deiner Schule herumgemacht?" Wieder schaffte es Petunia, das Wort Schule so klingen zu lassen, wie das schlimmste Fluch-Wort.

„Ein vernünftiger Lehrling beginnt seine Lehre jungfräulich..."

Harry wurde knallrot „Ja... Tante Petunia."

„Ja, was?"

„Ich... oh verdammte Hölle, ich habe nur ein Mädchen geküsst, zwei mal und nichts weiter."

Petunia nickte mit einem Seufzer. „Ich bezweifle dass Dudley das selbe sagen kann."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich bin Vernon Dursleys Frau und ich ziehe Vernon Dursleys Sohn auf... ich hatte jedenfalls gehofft, dass wenn ich Dudley genug liebe, dass... ach, vergiss es."

„Du... ich habe nur noch zwei Jahre Schule, Tante Petunia und du wirst immer ein zu Hause mit mir haben, so lange ich lebe und ich werde sicherstellen, dass du einen Patz hast, sogar, wenn ich nicht mehr am Leben bin."

Petunia starrte den Jungen an. „Du bist nicht im entferntesten wie der miserable Wicht, den deine Mutter mit nach Hause gebracht hat, nicht wahr? Du siehst aus wie er... so arrogant, prahlte über sein Geld und seinen Stammbaum. Er versicherte Mutter und Vater, dass Lily keine Probleme haben würde in, was auch immer als Gesellschaft bei euch durchgeht... weil seine Familie über Jahrhunderte zurückreichte und bemerkenswert war. Nicht besser als Vernon oder Dudley, doch nicht so brutal, aber ein arroganter kleiner Bastard. Dachte er würde die niederen Muggel mit seiner grosartigen Präsenz ehren.

Lily... Lily war eine Seherin und sie hatte Ambitionen. Sie dachte, mit dem Bastard, den sie heiratete, würde sie so viel Gutes tun können. Dass sie den Reinblütigen zeigen könnte, dass Muggel gar nicht so schlecht wären. Oh, James betete sie an, er war gut zu ihr, auf seine Art. Er behandelte sie wie ein hohlköpfiges Schaustück oder einen gut trainierten Hund. Und der andere mit dem sie befreundet war, ein schleichendes merkwürdiges Ding... und wenn der Junge je von Shampoo gehört hat, bin ich eine Hexe."

Petunia schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Er hatte wenigstens Manieren, auch wenn er den merkwürdigsten Namen hatte, immer in den Schatten, immer beobachtend."

„Das hört sich nach Professor Snape an" sagte Harry mit weiten Augen.

„Snape? Wie war sein Vorname?"

"Severus Snape."

"Das ist es... das war der Junge." Petunia runzelte die Stirn. „Ziemlich eigenartig, sogar für eure Art... Nun komm. Wir müssen vor den Jungs zu Hause sein."

Um es gelinde auszudrücken, Harry war mehr als nur verwirrt von der Kette der schockierenden Enthüllungen, die seine Tante gemacht hatte. Seine Mutter war für ihn gestorben, seine Tante schlief noch immer in dem selben Bett mit dem Mörder ihrer Tochter, siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre nach der Tat. Er hatte keine Zeit darüber zu brüten als der Tag weiter ging. Die Bank war... merkwürdig. So merkwürdig wie die Konversation mit Tante Petunia und alles andere inklusive, dass seine Tante ihm erlaubte in dem Haus zu zaubern. Mit der anerkannten Rückkehr Voldemorts, hat Fudge Dumbledores Forderung nach einer Bestanden/Durchgefallen-Liste für die ZAGs und einer Forderung nach der Rückkehr zu den alten Statuten, welche die Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger nach den ZAGs oder mit 16 aufhoben, nachgegeben. (Das war das traditionelle Alter kurz bevor dem Aufstieg Grindelwalds, fast sechzig Jahre zuvor)

Der Bankangestellte katzbuckelte vor ihnen. Tante Petunia wollte davon nichts wissen und forderte die EC-Karte, die Schecks und die Unterschriftenkarte, die sie vor über einer Woche angefordert hatte, dass sie ihr sofort ausgehändigt würden damit sie sich wieder auf den Weg machen konnten.

Harry schaute neugierig zu seiner Tante.

"Du wirst 16 werden, bevor der Monat zu ende ist. Ich rief zuerst an, um die Schecks und die Karte zu arrangieren, so wie es von mir als deinem Vormund verlangt wird."

Harry sah zu Boden. Der beste Weg seine Tante, wenn auch nicht glücklich, zumindest nicht wütend mit ihm zu machen, war, die Augen gesenkt zu halten. Sie machte kurzen Prozess bei der Bank und bald waren sie auf dem Weg.

Spät in dieser Nacht lag Harry wach auf seinem Bett. Sein Verstand raste so, dass er noch nicht mal auf den Stapel Post geschaut hatte, der zu Mrs. Figg geliefert worden war (Jede Post für Harry wurde zu Dumbledore umgeleitet und ein Ordensmitglied sah zu, dass die Post zu Mrs. Figg kam). Er hatte nicht mal in den Tagespropheten geschaut, für den er ein Abo hatte... auf Hermines Verlangen hin.

Er war schockiert und dachte immer noch nach über die Enthüllungen seiner Tante am Morgen. Er wollte Fragen stellen. Er hatte eine Million, die ihm immer noch durch den Kopf schwirrten, aber er traute sich nicht. Petunia konnte ihm immer noch die Lehre verweigern. Vielleicht... vielleicht konnte er Mrs. Figg eulen und sie konnte den Brief an Petunia weitergeben. Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie den Brief verbrennen und nie wieder mit ihm reden, aber er würde bald 16 sein, technisch erwachsen in der Zaubererwelt. Tante Petunia würde nichts mehr zu sagen haben darüber was er machte.

Ja, das würde er tun. Auch würde er Harlan Gentry und die Gentry Familie bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit nachschlagen, wenn er wieder zurück in Hogwarts wäre.

Merkwürdig, dass er einen Namen hatte, der sich auf seine Augen bezog. Gentry Grün, Gentry-Verdammt hatte Tante Petunia gesagt.

Harry wunderte sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht recht hatte. Schließlich hatte seine Mutter die selben grünen Augen und hatte nicht lange genug gelebt, ihren 22. Geburtstag zu erleben. Seine, bis heute unbekannte, Cousine hatte Gentry-Grüne Augen und hat nicht mal die ersten Monate ihres Lebens überlebt, dank ihres eigenen Muggel-Vaters. Und dann war er selbst. Prophezeiungen, die ihn auserwählten den dunklen Lord zu töten um die Welt zu retten oder zu sterben, oder beides.

Schlaf übermannte schließlich den erschöpften und verwirrten Jungen kurz bevor Sonnenaufgang. Und als er kam, war er unruhig und ruhelos. Die Schrecken, die sich vor zwei Monaten im Ministerium ereignet hatten, spielten sich erneut in ihm ab.

Er erwachte nur einige kurze Stunden nachdem er endlich eingeschlafen war, „SIRIUS!" schreiend.


	3. Die zukünftigen Lehrlinge

**AN: Erstmal vielen Dank an meinen Beta-Reader Irmentis. Mit seiner Hilfe werde ich es sicher schaffen, die Übersetzung etwas runder und weniger holprig zu gestalten.**

**Und natürlich vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!**

****

**Kapitel 3 – Die zukünftigen Lehrlinge**  
  
"Oh gnädiger Gott!" stöhnte Tante Petunia aus dem Fenster schauend, als der Ton einer Hupe ertönte. Dort, für alle aus der Nachbarschaft sichtbar, war ein Bus. Aber es war nicht irgendein Bus, sondern ein leuchtend roter Bus mit dem Hogwarts-Symbol an der Seite. „Was sollen wir nur den Nachbarn sagen? Vernon wird sich furchtbar darüber aufregen."fuhr sie Harry böse an.  
  
"Sag ihnen--- sag ihnen, ich hätte mich gebessert und würde zu einer sehr strengen, sehr exklusiven Schule für geniale aber gerade auf Entziehung gesetzte Drogenabhängige geschickt worden oder so etwas." Petunia hob ihre Augenbrauen scharf an und ihr knochiges Pferdegesicht verzog sich mürrisch „Und wie viel Übung genau hast du im Erfinden von Geschichten, junger Mann?" „Weniger als Dudley!"schnappte Harry, plötzlich verärgert über seine Tante, dafür, dass sie etwas fast mütterliches gesagt hatte. Speziell, nachdem er von Rose erfahren hatte und weil... sie einen so ‚hervorragenden' Job bei Dudley getan hatte. Und nun nachdem er fünfzehn Jahre in ihrem Haus gelebt hatte, Jahre, in denen sie ihn ignoriert oder beleidigt hatte und ihn arbeiten ließ, wie einen Hauself, ... nun , wenn er vermutlich nie wieder zurückkehren würde... NUN wagt sie sich, sich ihm gegenüber aufzuführen, wie seine Mutter?  
  
"Lass deine Frechheiten!" sagte Petunia mürrisch, „Erinnere dich an dein Versprechen!" „Das werde ich,"stimmte Harry zu. Er schluckte. Er würde sein Versprechen halten, wenn er lang genug lebte. „Und wenn du gut wärst, könntest du mich wissen lassen, dass du noch lebst, ohne mein Haus mit Eulen zu fluten." „Und wenn du so freundlich wärst mich wissen zu lassen, dass du noch unter den Lebenden weilst ohne mein Haus mit Eulen zu überfluten." „Ich werde dir Post über Mrs. Figg schicken. Ich habe sie gestern gefragt. Sie fühlt sich durch die Eulen nicht gestört." Petunia nickte einfach, dann schüttelte sie sich, als die Hupe erneut ertönte. „Geh!"sagte sie simpel. Das Horn ertönte noch einmal. „Jetzt!"Sie schob ihn aus der Tür und murmelte etwas über die Nachbarn und wie wütend Vernon sein würde. Harry schaffte es, seinen Koffer den Weg zum Bus entlang zu ziehen. Er musste einen zweiten Blick auf den großen Mann werfen, der aus dem Bus stieg, um ihm mit dem Koffer zu helfen. Schwarze Hosen, ein schwarzes langärmliges Shirt mit hohem Kragen (es war JULI. Noch eine massive Hitzewelle, die dem Rekordbrecher im letzten Sommer Konkurrenz machte!) Und da stand Snape mit einem langärmligen schwarzen Shirt auf dem Ligusterweg. Merlin sei dank, Onkel Vernon war bei der Arbeit. "Beeil dich, Potter! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, auf dich zu warten."grummelte Snape. „Du bist nicht der einzige Schüler, den wir auflesen müssen. Und du bist nicht wichtiger, als irgendeiner der anderen." Harry starrte ihn an und biss seine Zähne aufeinander, aber er schaffte es, ein Kommentar zurückzuhalten, als ihm Snape half, den Koffer in den Bus zu laden. Milicent Bulstrode war der einzige Insasse („Fahrgast"wäre vielleicht besser) außer dem Fahrer (Merlin hilf! Es war Mundungus Fletcher. Harry bemerkte seine Geste und tat, als ob er ihn nicht kenne) und Snape. Milicent starrte misstrauisch zu Harry, der seinen Koffer verstaute. Hedwigs Käfig war geschrumpft und befand im Koffer. Hedwig selber war bei Dumbledore, der das Postsystem arrangiert hatte, zwei Tage nachdem die Schule geendet hatte. (Hedwig war zu einmalig und zu leicht zu erkennen, so dass Harry nicht mal daran denken konnte, sie diesen Sommer zu benutzen oder sie auch nur einfach so im Ligusterweg fliegen lassen konnte.)  
  
Harry hatte nie darüber nachgedacht und wenn er hätte, hätte er gedacht, dass kein Fahrer schlimmer sein konnte, als Ernie, der Fahrer des Fahrenden Ritters. Er hätte auch absolut falsch gelegen. Mundungus war ein sehr viel schlechterer Fahrer als Ernie. Er schaute kurz zu Milicent herüber, dann zu Snape und entschied augenblicklich, dass keine Konversation vermutlich die beste Wahl wäre und schaute statt dessen lieber aus dem verzauberten Fenster. Das Fenster zeigte nicht die Muggel-Nachbarschaft, dafür eine Art Kampf zwischen Goblins und Drachen. Jedes Fenster hatte eine andere Ansicht und spielte verschiedene Szenen, etwa wie Filme oder so was, anstatt die Landschaft draußen zu zeigen. Einige Stunden, nachdem Harry in den Hogwartsbus gestiegen war, stoppte er noch mal. Blaise Zabini wurde ebenfalls von Snape mit dem Koffer geholfen. Die beiden Slytherin-Schüler nahmen sich gegenseitig mit nicht mehr als einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und kurzen Begrüßungen mit „Bulstrode"und „Zabini". Nur zehn Minuten nachdem Zabini eingestiegen war, stoppte der Bus erneut. "Neville" grüßte Harry herzlich und mehr als erleichtert, ein freundliches bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen." „Hallo Harry"Neville brachte ein nervöses Lächeln zustande, während er hinter Snape her eilte, der das vordere Ende seines Koffers hielt, als sie den Gang im Bus entlang gingen. Neville setzte sich auf den weichen Sessel neben Harrys. „Alles klar bei dir?"fragte Harry leicht besorgt. Neville schluckte und nickte, ein wahrhaft Gryffindorisches Auftreten. Neville sah für Harry aus, als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. „Ja, nur ein bisschen nervös. Großmutter war total aufgeregt. Wir gingen und... besuchten Mum und Dad um es ihnen zu erzählen. Ich denke, Mum hat es verstanden, für ein oder zwei Sekunden." Harry zwang sich zu einem unbeholfenen Lächeln. „Das ist gut, oder?"Er erinnerte sich, dass Neville etwas über eine neue Zaubertrankbehandlung gesagt hatte, die eben für solche Patienten wie Nevilles Eltern freigegeben worden war... für die, die durch den Cruciatus-Fluch in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurden. Neville nickte. "Ja, die neue Behandlung schein ihnen zu helfen... nicht dass sie jemals... nun vollständig geheilt würden. Aber..."Neville unterbrach sich mit einem Schütteln. „Und du? Die Muggel waren nicht allzu schlimm?" „Nein, nicht allzu schlimm."Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Tante war eher merkwürdig, aber in einem meist gutem Sinn. Vernon und Dudley waren nicht so schlecht, nicht schlimmer als normalerweise jedenfalls." "Das ist gut. Zu schade, dass du sie nicht verhexen kannst."sagte Neville teilnahmsvoll. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich kann nicht jeden Freak auf der Welt verhexen." „Ich glaube auch. Trotzdem..."  
  
Es war oft still auf der Fahrt, bis zu dem nächsten Schüler, den sie mitzunehmen hatten . Die Slytherins sprachen nicht und Harry und Neville waren zurückhaltend, die gespannte Stille zu unterbrechen und Snapes Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. "Sir, wie viele von uns wird es geben?" traute sich Harry schließlich zu fragen. „Das Lehrlingsprogramm wurde dreizehn Schülern angeboten, sechs haben akzeptiert."antwortete Snape kurz. „Der sechste jedoch wird sich ihnen nicht vor drei weiteren Wochen anschließen." Der Fünfte im Bunde, der aufgelesen wurde, war Seamus Finnegan. Die erdrückende Stille wurde durch den ausgelassenen irischen Jungen unterbrochen, der Harry und Neville herzlich grüßte. Er fragte Harry, ob die „verdammten Arschlöcher, die allen Muggeln einen schlechten Ruf verpassen"okay zu ihm waren. Dann sah er erschrocken zu Snape. Er war so froh und erleichtert Harry und Neville zu sehen, dass sein Mund schneller war, als sein Verstand... und die Erkenntnis, das der Hogwarts-Zaubertränke- Meister die drei anstarrte. „Nicht schlimmer, als gewöhnlich."winkte Harry ab. „Wie war dein Sommer?"  
  
"Nicht schlecht, nicht im geringsten. Allerdings bekam ich einen stinkenden Heuler von Ron." Harry grinste. „Warum, Seamus? Sag nicht, du bist einer der Perversen, die hinter Ginny her sind?" „Ja, klar."grinste Seamus ohne Reue, was Harry und Neville grinsen ließ. Sie wussten es besser. „Denkst du, es ist lustig, über die Schwester deines Freundes herzuziehen, Potter?"Dieser tödliche Bariton unterbrach das Vergnügen der Jungen. "Wir machen uns nicht über Ginny lustig. Wir sind amüsiert, dass Seamus einen Heuler von Ron bekommen hat."Das war ein großer Unterschied, doch Harry bezweifelte, dass das Snape irgendwas bedeutete. Seine schwarzen Augen zogen sich zusammen. Neville sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Und warum ist das so lustig, Mr. Potter?" "Es ist einfach so." sagte Harry. Er war nicht drauf aus klarzustellen, dass Ron sich über jeden Jungen aufregte, der auch nur mit Ginny sprach, während er darauf aus war, jedes Mädchen zu kriegen, sobald er es haben konnte (Die Zwillinge machten letztes Weihnachten einen Witz über den „süßen jungfräulichen Ronnikins", der zwar im Rausch der Ereignisse des letzten Jahres unterging, aber nicht vergessen war.) Genauso wenig wollte er Seamus vor Snape outen. Zu Rons Verteidigung musste er allerdings zugeben, dass Harry und Neville die einzigen waren, die dieses spezielle Geheimnis von Seamus kannten und es war eher ein glücklicher Zufall, dass sie es herausgefunden hatten. "Potter?" die kontrolliert tiefe Stimme war nun praktisch mörderisch. „Ginny ist nicht im geringsten in Seamus interessiert, sie geht mit Dean. Seamus ist nicht im geringsten interessiert in Ginny.... ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer sein Schwarm der Woche ist und es tut auch nichts zur Sache. Seamus und Ginny sind nur Freunde."  
  
Snape starrte noch etwas härter für einen Moment, dann schnaubte er. Sein dunkles Starren landete auf jedem der fünf Schüler und er dachte, dass Albus seinen verdammten Verstand verloren hatte. Lehren existierten noch in modifizierter Art. Severus selbst hatte eine modifizierte Lehre während der letzten drei Schuljahre unter Nicholas Flamel durchgeführt, die damals von Albus arrangiert worden war. Eine Handvoll anderer hatte ebenfalls eine modifizierte Lehre in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts oder danach durchgeführt... zum Beispiel Minerva McGonagall. Sie war sogar bei Dumbledore selbst in der Lehre gewesen während sie noch zur Schule ging, weil sie so talentiert in Verwandlung war.  
  
Heilerinnen und Heiler durchliefen eine spezialisierte Lehre in St. Mungos, genau wie die meisten Zaubertränkemeister. Dieser Kreuzzug in die Wiederbelebung der alten Traditionen und puren Wahnsinns, den Albus gestartet hatte, war etwas grundlegend anderes. Klassisch trainierte und gelehrte Zauberer waren nahezu ausgestorben. Keiner kam im letzten Jahrhundert von Hogwarts, auch nicht von Beauxbatons. Durmstrang, sogar mit all seiner Betonung auf alle magischen Künste inklusive der dunklen Künste und mit seinem Reinblut-Traditionalismus, hat in den letzten 130 Jahren exakt zwei hervorgebracht. Wenigstens war Albus nicht so weit gegangen, die Anforderungen zu modifizieren, dass sie Muggelgeborene erlauben würden, das hätte einen zu großen Aufstand unter den Alten Familien verursacht. Und das nicht nur bei den Slytherin-Familien, nicht mal nur bei den Familien, die hinter dem Dunklen Lord standen. Viele waren besorgt, dass ihr Erbe durch das „Verwöhnen der Muggelgeborenen"verloren war. Einige würden es für schlimm genug halten, dass Halbblute wie Finnegan oder Potter, dessen Mutter muggelgeboren war, für die Lehre zugelassen worden waren. Severus schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was geschehen wäre, hätte Dumbledore einen Muggelgeborenen zu einem Klassischen Lehrling gemacht.  
  
Der Teil über Ahnen-Magie und Magische Genealogie waren sehr wichtig, beides nahezu verlorene Künste. Und für diese brauchte man zwingend magische Vorfahren. Es war nichts schlimmes daran, der erste einer Magischen Linie zu sein, nur konnten diese niemals Ahnenmagie studieren. Während die Klassische Lehre nicht nur Zauberern vorbehalten war, waren auffällig wenige Hexen je in die Lehre eingetreten, selbst, als die klassische Lehre noch an der Tagesordnung war. Schließlich hatte eine sechzehnjährige Hexe in der Vergangenheit der letzten Jahrhunderte ihre Ziele eher darin, einen Ehemann zu finden, oder nötige über ihren Ehemann zu lernen, der von ihrer Familie ausgesucht war, wenn sie von den höherklassigen Familien kam. Sogar heute war es noch selten, dass eine Hexe nicht bis zu ihrem 25. Lebensjahr verheiratet war. Eine Klassische Lehre dauerte bis zum 31. Lebensjahr der Lehrlinge, ein weiterer Grund, dass sie fast in Vergessenheit geraten war, trotz der hohen Lebenserwartung der Zauberer und genaugenommen war 31 noch sehr jung für einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, gerade mal ein fünftel der Lebensspanne. Die Eile der Muggel dieses Jahrhunderts hatte die Welt der Zauberer zumindest ein wenig beeinflusst. Als sie nahezu bei Hogwarts waren, starrte Snape jeden der Studenten in Stille für lange Minuten an. Longbottom war der erste, der unruhig wurde. Das war nicht verwunderlich.  
  
"Wenn wir in Hogwarts ankommen, werden sie zu ihrem Turm gebracht. Das Dinner wird ausschließlich heute durch die Hauselfen zu ihnen in den Turm gebracht. Sie werden für die Ordnung ihrer Zimmer und des gesamten Turmes selbst verantwortlich sein, wie sie über die Aufteilung der Arbeit entscheiden, liegt einzig und allein bei ihnen. Die Hauselfen werden den Turm nicht noch einmal betreten. Ihre Zimmer werden komplett eingeräumt und organisiert, der gesamte Turm wird fleckenlos und in Ordnung sein. Er wird morgen pünktlich um 7.00 früh inspiziert. Nicht später als 7.15 werden sie aufgestanden und angezogen sein und sich bei ihrem persönlichen Berater gemeldet haben. Mr. Longbottom, sie sind bei Gewächshaus 5, Professor Sprout wird auf sie warten. Miss Bulstrode, sie werden sich bei Hagrid melden. Er wird vor seiner Hütte warten. Mr. Zabini, sie werden sich bei Professor McGonagall im Verwandlungs-Klassenraum melden. Mr. Finnegan, sie melden sich bei Professor Tonks im Klassenraum für Verteidigung. Potter, ich erwarte sie im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum pünktlich um 7.00"  
  
Der Bus kam schlingernd zum Halt und warf sie alle um, inklusive Snape. Harry gab danach Mundungus nicht viele Chancen Hogwarts zu verlassen, ohne Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel zu besuchen. „Los! Bewegt euch! Professor McGonagall wartet."bellte Snape die Studenten an. Dabei nahm Snape nicht eine Sekunde die Augen von Mundungus, der sich auf dem Fahrersitz wand und versuchte, eine Entschuldigung herauszubringen, als Snape sich aufrappelte und aus dem Gang trat, damit die Schüler mit ihren Koffern passieren konnten.


End file.
